Dear Diary
by LaylaLucky
Summary: Sometimes a blank page and a quill can be your best friend. Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.
1. Hermione

**I was sitting in my room one night, listening to That 70's Show and writing in my diary. My pen came to a halt at the end of my signature, signaling the end of my entry, and a thought popped into me head: "What if Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco had their own diaries, just like mine?" Thus, _Dear Diary_ was born.**  
><strong><span>:Warning:<span> Contains yaoi. Nothing hardcore, I promise. Suggestive, maybe. Let's see what the pages hold, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Although it should be obvious, I don't own Harry Potter. You would know if I did.**

* * *

><p>Dearest Diary,<p>

I'm not sure when I realized it, my feelings for Ron Weasley. Maybe it was when he bought me a fresh strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice cream after mine fell on the ground. I was bumped and knocked aside in the hustle and bustle of Hogsmeade, which resulted in my treat flying from my hand. Knowing I don't quite have a taste for dirt, Ron bought me a new one, even though his family is not very well off.

Or maybe it was that one time he offered to keep me company in the commons once everyone had gone to bed. He knew all about my extra classes, and the admirable amount of homework that comes with them. Knowing I'd be up until very late, the youngest of the Weasley brothers still stayed with me. He knows I hate to be alone.

Perhaps the attraction is strictly physical: that flaming red hair, the freckles generously dotted around his nose. The way he pulls at his ears when he's thinking quite hard about a particular subject (most often during Professor Binn's history lectures, if you're looking for it.) Or, maybe it's something about the deep love and loyalty he has for his friends and family.

I'd like to explain my desire for Ron as fate, or with another term as equally uncomplicated, but it's simply not a logical enough answer. No, there's a reason for this appeal, and I'll spend the rest of my life figuring out exactly what it is.

Much love,  
>Hermione <p>

* * *

><p>Dearest Diary,<p>

He looked at me today, Diary. Well, he looks at me every day, but today... Today felt different. Our heads turned, our eyes locked, and his face turned the exact same shade of red as was painted on his Gryffindor badge.

Also, at breakfast this morning, he, Harry, and I began talking about our childhoods. I explained my love for books coming from my mom reading to me often as a small child. Ron and Harry both looked at me, envy radiating from them as I talked about my parents. Ron was the first of the two to speak, recalling how he always wanted someone to read his books to him.

_"I've never liked reading much myself," Ron started as he buttered his English muffin. "but I've always enjoyed hearing a story or two. I always asked mum and dad if they would read me a bedtime story, but with so many of us, you know..." He trailed off._

Oh, I'd read to him in a heartbeat_._ What books do you think he'd enjoy, diary? I myself could never tire of _Hogwarts: A History_, but Ron doesn't seem to be much of a history fanatic. He read most of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ in his second year, I'm afraid... Maybe, I could introduce him to some Muggle fiction? Ooh, how about _White Fang _by Jack London? Or something fantastic and wondrous, such as Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_? Perhaps that book wouldn't seem as magical to a wizard as it would a Muggle. I've got it, diary! I'll read him _Pet Sematary. _You know, by Stephen King? It'll scare the pants off of him! And when it does, he can ask me to cuddle with him. Oh, goodness, look at me gushing about like a school girl. I should stop and take a breath before I get too carried away.

Love and hugs,  
>Hermione<p>

P.S.- Christmas will be making its way here soon. During my next trip to Hogsmeade, I'll see if I can snag a book on the history of the Chudley Cannons for Ron. He'd like that, wouldn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was okay, especially for something written on a whim. I've no idea how far I'll be going with this, I think I'll just roll with it and see where it goes. I plan on doing a Ellen Hopkins-esque spin on the chapters; each chapter being a different character. Hopefully it'll be easy to keep up with. Sorry about the shortness of the first chapter, but aren't most starting chapters small? Oh, I'm rambling. But let me know what you think, ideas would be fantastic as well!<strong>


	2. Harry

**I've kind of approached this in a different way, adding flashbacks and stuff, so hopefully these entries will be a lot longer from now on. I've thought about rewriting Hermione's, but I've decided to leave it the way it is so I can watch this story (and my writing abilities) grow over time.  
><span>Disclaimer: <span>I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>Dear Roll-of-Parchment-I'm-Supposed-to-Call-Diary,<p>

I am exhausted both physically and emotionally. Angelina has us practicing Quidditch all hours of the day, with sessions just as rigorous as Woods used to be. We're all getting a bit cranky from the lack of sleep and proper rest for our aching muscles. Fred and George, who are usually really happy-go-lucky, have been rather snippy to everyone, and especially rough with each other.

"_We're gonna run through the formation one more time—" Angelina was interrupted by Fred._

"_Again? That's, what, the third time?"_

"_Fourth?" George joined in._

"_Eighth, even?"_

"_Come off of it, you two! The Quidditch captain roared. She wasn't in the best mood either._

"_Yeah, Fred!" The Weasley twin hit his brother over the head with his Beater's club._

"_I'm__ Fred, you git!" Fred (George?) hit his brother back, and the two were soon rolling around on the ground, yanking each other's hair._

"_Quit being a prat! You're acting like Percy!"_

"_Well, that's okay, because you're ugly!"_

"_You look just like me, moron!"_

"_Mum always liked me more!"_

_Angelina look from them to Katie, who looked as if she were about to pass out from fatigue, and decided to call the practice early. _

She told us to come back and sleep for awhile before breakfast, but I can't sleep. We were headed back into the locker rooms as the Slytherins poured in. They were scheduled for the next practice. That was when I saw him.

Draco Malfoy. His thin lips were pulled into his usual tight smirk, his marble-like pale skin almost shimmering in the dim light. His grey eyes glittered with silver, and Harry longed to stare into them, to get lost in them.

"_Got something on my face, Potter?" _ He had sneered at me. He makes the cutest faces.

I figured out that I liked men a while back. It was just a realization I had in Charms class, when Professor Flitwick was talking about an Attraction Charm. He used me as an example, stating that all I would have to do to make a girl attracted to me (only for a short time, of course) was mutter the simple incantation. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I'd rather use the charm on a man. And the thoughts progressed from there.

No, my affinity for Malfoy began only a few weeks ago. I realized just how much I looked for him in the corridors between classes, telling myself it was only to prepare for his next rude comment. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him in Potions, loving to watch his hands work skillfully with the ingredients, but denying it by saying I didn't want the beautiful boy to slip anything into _my_ potion. I craved hearing his slow drawl, even in his snide remarks about me and my friends. I love the way he spits my name, even. My name just rolls right off of his tongue. But his laugh is the best, full of confidence and assurance, even when directed at me. How I wish we could laugh together.

The worst part of this is that I know the attraction with never be reciprocated.

Ron and Hermione both know that I'm gay, but I've not told them who I'm crushing on. I'm not about to tell them that it's Malfoy, either. Can you imagine what that would be like?

_"Blimey, Harry! That slimy git?"_ Ron would ask, his face horror-stricken at the thought. Hermione would probably be at a loss for words, her mouth agape. I can see it clearly. A shiver runs down my spine whenever I think about it. I think it's best to keep this a secret between us.

Well, my pocket confidant, the sun will be up soon. I should probably get some sleep so I can study later. The exams are right before the holidays, you know, and I'd like to be able to enjoy them.

Harry

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter wasn't as long as I'd hoped it would be. I'm getting a little frustrated, but I really don't think long diary entries are normal, so I'll pretend I'm happy with it. We'll see how Ron and Draco's go! :]<strong>


	3. Ron

**Okay, Ron has been the hardest to write yet. I'm still trying to develop his character. It's sort of amusing, though.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>So, I was sitting in the Great Hall at dinner, trying to eat my third helping of ham, and Hermione starts going on about how "satisfying writing is a diary is." Then, she has the gall to hand Harry and me each a blank roll of parchment!<p>

"_It locks itself, so no one will be able to read what you write!" _She practically bounced out of her seat, she was so excited.

I told her that there was no way I was writing my _feelings _and _desires_ down in a diary like some… some… **girl. **I took it anyway, though Hermione didn't look at me much after that. Harry called me an insensitive prat. I'm not sure why.

The thing is, now that I've thought about it, writing my thoughts down really doesn't seem so bad. But I'd never tell the other two that.

By the way, I refuse to call you a diary. Henceforth, you will be known as… Puck. Yeah, Puck.

Dear Puck,

Today really got started on the wrong foot. I accidentally slept through Quidditch practice. Harry told me that he woke me up three times, but I ruddy well don't remember!

Merlin, was Angelina furious with me, She's gonna torment me next practice. I already have to polish the entire team's broomsticks as punishment. I halfway expected her to hand me a howler. I mean, really! Polishing broomsticks? It's like I've been given detention. Now, I've got to get all of my homework done a day earlier than expected so I won't fall behind. Maybe I'll ask Hermione to come to the library with me. I'll smile a lot and bat my eyes at her; she'll practically write my essays for me.

Hermione thinks that nobody knows she's like me, which is very wrong. It's no secret that she's hot for me! Fred and George teased me at first, but it didn't last long. Pretty soon they realized that my homework was finished and theirs… well, theirs wasn't.

Sometimes I think about feeling bad for manipulating Hermione. But then I think about my near-top marks and Snape's face when he can't fail me, and I just don't care. I mean, I could be using her for sex. That would be worse, right? See, I'm not all bad.

I like Hermione well enough. She's a bloody good friend, one of the best I've ever had. I just don't see us ever being anything more. Now, that Lavender Brown… she's something else. Her hair is so shiny and silky-looking; all I can think about is touching it. I bet she smells good. Maybe I'll try to snag a whiff. Think she'll notice?

Ron

P.S. - She noticed. I got a face full of porridge. Maybe I shouldn't have tried that at breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>I like it well enough. Thank you so much for the positive reviews! I don't feel so self conscious about it anymore. I'll get started on Draco's soon, but I'd really like to update <span>A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes<span> before I work on this one again. It's a Drarry fic, so if you're into that, go check it out! I love you guys.  
><strong>


End file.
